Orthopaedic drilling and sawing operation are common surgical manners and are performed by an orthopaedic drilling and sawing device (for example, a handpiece). In the conventional technology, the orthopaedic drilling and sawing device generally has a handpiece structure, which includes a housing, a driving motor arranged in the housing, a clamping assembly, a control switch, and an accumulator for providing power source, and the handpiece structure is easy to operate and can perform drilling and sawing operations by switching a necessary switch. However, since the drilling and sawing device with such structure uses the accumulator, and the time of endurance of the accumulator is limited by the structure of the device. Thus, during the operation, the situation of power failure or low power is prone to occur, which affects the performing of the operation or even cause an accident. Moreover, due to the accumulator, the device not only generates a high quantity of heat which may destroy circuits, but also has a greater weight, thus it is difficult to operate, which indirectly reduces the efficiency of the operation.
Therefore, it is required to improve the existing driving device (i.e. the handpiece) for orthopaedic drilling and sawing, to avoid the situation of power failure or low power which is prone to occur in the operation, and to ensure the smooth performance of the operation, reduce the quantity of heat of the handle, reduce the overall weight of the device, make the device portable and easy to operate, and improve the efficiency of the operation.